hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Philippine basin typhoon season
The 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season is an upcoming live season which takes place in the Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. The season will officially begins at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Before May 15, the season is in "quiet phase" but tropical cyclone development is possible in any time of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/09/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TS text:Athena (Adonis) from:04/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TY text:Brandon from:09/05/2019 till:16/05/2019 color:ST text:Cherry (Baltazar) from:21/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TY text:Derrick (Crisanto) from:25/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TD text:05F from:13/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:SY text:Elisse (Dulce) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August Seasonal Forecasts Outlook THERE WILL BE NO OUTLOOKS FOR TODAY FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK June 18, 2019 10:00 AM PHT FRMC is currently issuing advisories on Typhoon Elisse (Dulce). Tropical cyclone development is not expected within the next 5 days. ~FORECASTER FARM Current Advisories All advisories issued are found here: 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Forecast TYPHOON ELISSE FORECAST FORECAST VALID 06/18/2018 MAX WIND 195 KPH (10-MIN) 260 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 916 MBAR FORECAST VALID 06/19/2018 MAX WIND 205 KPH (10-MIN) 270 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 912 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 06/20/2018 MAX WIND 185 KPH (10-MIN) 230 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 929 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 06/21/2018 MAX WIND 165 KPH (10-MIN) 195 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 940 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 06/22/2018 MAX WIND 155 KPH (10-MIN) 185 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 952 MBAR. Systems Tropical Storm Athena (Adonis) | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = March 3 | Dissipated = March 10 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Kai-Tak 2017.JPG|Image = |Track = AthenaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Brandon | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 953 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 4 | Dissipated = May 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Banyan 2017-08-13 0205Z.jpg|Image = |Track = BrandonFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Cherry (Baltazar) | Winds = 110 km/h (70 mph) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 9 | Dissipated = May 16 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =Maliksi 2018-06-10 0140Z.jpg |Image =|Track = CherryFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Derrick (Crisanto) | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 962 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 21 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 hurricane (SSHWS)|image = Denise July 2 2018.jpg|Image = |Track = DerrickFarm2019.png}} Tropical Depression 05F | Winds = 45 km/h (25 mph) | Pressure = 1013 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 26 | Dissipated = May 28 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image =22W_2017-09-24_0250Z.jpg |Image =|Track = 05FFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Elisse (Dulce) | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 932 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 13 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Soudelor2015.png|Image =|Track = }} Storm Names The PAGASA and JTWC use these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA Category:Currently active seasons